In various electrical connection devices, it is common that two conductors are separably pressed and connected, such as a terminal and a terminal, a terminal and a conductive sheet, a terminal and a cable. In order to guarantee the stability of the press and connection, an elastic body is usually adopted to apply elastic force to the two conductors, as shown in a Chinese patent (Patent Number: 200520053929.7). The electrical connector shown in that Chinese patent has an elastic body, which presses a conductor of a cable to be pressed and connected to a conductive sheet of a circuit board, and a conductive path is formed between the conductor and the conductive sheet. However, an end of the conductor bends upward, failing to contact the conductive sheet, and an open circuit is formed. As a result, there is a electrical stub effect, which affects the quality of signal transmission, and in particular, in high-frequency signal transmission, the negative influence of the electrical stub effect is especially evident, causing severe signal distortion.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connection device exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.